1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation management apparatus, an operation management system, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, in store operation, various techniques to provide information using a terminal in a store are well-known.
There is a technique disclosed to suitably combine fixed phrases based on customer data and purchase history data to make and print a message specialized for a certain customer (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-126147).
There is a technique disclosed in which a message regarding sale items related to merchandise meeting a predetermined selection standard is printed on a receipt issued for each transaction (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H09-81863).
Technique to manage operation instruction information (To Do information) including an operation instruction (To Do item) for each clerk involved in store operation is known. Basically, the To Do information can be displayed on a screen of a terminal such as a PC provided in a backyard of a store, and the clerks and manager can confirm the information.
However, since the clerks and manager are busy with their own operations during business hours of the store, it is difficult to always check the terminal screen provided in the backyard. Therefore, the contents of the To Do information confirmed before opening the store may be forgotten, and this may cause problems in store operation.